


the way it is

by arthursmorgan



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, au where klaus actually met dave when he died, but yall can decide what happens after so, instead of his shithead father, not really open like it has a conclusion, not set in stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthursmorgan/pseuds/arthursmorgan
Summary: „Dave,“ he concluded, finally sure enough to confirm his hearts longing.He started running towards the cabin, hopping through the tall grass and yelling Dave‘s name in ecstasy, euphoric that he will see his love again at last.





	the way it is

Klaus was yelling and struggling and then, all of a sudden and at once, he was lying on the ground and everything went black. 

When he woke up, it was to some vaguely familiar folk music playing softly in the background, and his bare arms tickling from the pebbles he was lying on. The last thing he remembered was jumping a man that tried to go after Luther and now he was.. somewhere entirely different. 

He groaned groggily and sat up. Taking a quick look around, Klaus noticed he was standing in the middle of a path in a wooden area. He doesn‘t remember ever seeing this place before, he musters as his mind begins to wander elsewhere. The path he was on was illuminated by rays of the sun filtering through the trees, their leaves casting beautiful and intricate shadows onto the ground.

Turning back around, Klaus noticed a girl on a bicycle riding towards him, along the path that seemed to bear no end, and he waved towards her. 

After a brief conversation that seemed too haphazard to be real and the revelation that this little girl was, in fact, God, Klaus‘ head began pulsating.

Their short encounter soon came to an end when she uttered the words „He‘s waiting for you,“ to which Klaus‘ heartbeat took on a faster pace, vigorous and eager. „Who is?“ he asked, his mind already beginning to wander elsewhere, treading into territory far too familiar yet agonizing to him. A territory he had left behind for what seemed to him like ages; one that he never thought, never even hoped, he would get to roam again. 

God motioned over to a small cabin next to a silo and Klaus followed the rapid movement with his eyes. He released a long breath, a shaky exhale and smiled softly, for he realized he was going home. 

„Dave,“ he concluded, finally sure enough to confirm his hearts longing.

He started running towards the cabin, hopping through the tall grass and yelling Dave‘s name in ecstasy, euphoric that he will see his love again at last.

Klaus threw open the door and looked around frantically, searching for his lover in the small space in front of him.

The cabin looked just the way he expected it to; old, and decorated with small trinkets and memories of the war, making Klaus‘ heart tug and his breath hitch. 

A small couch was positioned against the right wall, above it a framed picture of their troop from vietnam. On the small coffee table in front of it stood an abandoned cup of coffee and next to it a newspaper with the date reading 1968, which bore slight stains due to the beverage. Across from those was a fireplace, and Klaus wandered towards it, listening to the crackling of the fire and the smoke being released up and into the chimney. He looked at all the framed photographs scattered about on the mantel, reminiscing about his former colleagues, when he came across an unfamiliar picture. It was one of him. He couldn‘t remember this photograph being taken of him, but it was definitely him. He was laughing, his head slightly thrown back with his hand clutching at his chest. It was a nice photograph, Klaus thought.

His head whipped over towards the two closed doors that lead to other rooms adjacent to the one Klaus was currently standing in. There was a clicking sound, and one of the doors opened, creaking loudly. It was almost deafening in contrast to the previous silence that was barely being scratched at by the fires crackling.

„Klaus.“ Dave was standing there, his hand still on the doorknob, his face breaking out into a smile filled with all of the relief and excitement and love that Klaus remembers seeing on his face every morning they woke up together. 

„Dave,“ Klaus replied breathlessly, breaking away from the roots his feet had grown on the hardwood floor. He took wonky steps towards his love, who was dressed the same way he had died. The only thing missing was the bleeding wound in the center of his chest.

When Klaus got closer he noticed the tears in Daves eyes, and he wiped them away as his own started to fall. „I missed you so much... Dave,“ he repeated the name over and over, as if to remind himself that this was real; as if it was a prayer and Klaus was a devoted believer. 

Dave was here, he could talk to him, touch him, feel him. He could finally love again. 

„I missed you too, Klaus.“ Dave said, wrapping his arms around the others waist and pulling him closer. Klaus held tightly onto Daves midriff and laid his head against his chest. Dave pressed a kiss onto the top of Klaus‘ head and Klaus sighed. Heaven was just how Klaus had imagined it.

A few minutes later, Klaus began pulling back hesitantly, still staying close enough so that Dave could put his hands onto either side of the others thin hips.  
Klaus then pulled the dog tags that were hanging around his neck out from where they were hidden underneath his shirt and presented them to Dave. „I took them when you— when you-, you know,“ Klaus swallowed thickly as he explained, gripping onto them tightly and smiling painfully, yet with a fondness seeping in through the ache.

„Thank you. For holding onto them,“ Dave said, moving his hands from where they were lying on Klaus’ waist to cover Klaus‘ hands with his and pressing a kiss onto them. „I love you,“ Klaus whispered into the air, the words echoing in the small space. His eyes moved away from their hands and up at Dave to meet his.

Dave simply leaned down and kissed Klaus. It wasn‘t a deep kiss, nor a long one, but they both put their all into it. Their hurt, their longing, their love, themselves. Everything they had belonged to the other.

„Can I stay here with you? Please,“ Klaus begged, his lips barely parted from Daves, his breath hitting his lovers face softly. Klaus moved his head to let it rest against the other mans shoulder, nudging his forehead into the curve where shoulder met neck. 

„If you wish to,“ Dave answered finally, making Klaus jerk up again and meet his eyes. Klaus let go of the dog tags still tightly clasped in one of his hands and let them fall against his chest, then he caressed Daves face and kissed him again. Slowly, determined.

And then he remembered before he answered.

„I do, but I‘m afraid I have to do something first.“ Dave simply replied by kissing him again and saying „I know. Go save the world, I‘ll be waiting for you.“

And Klaus did. 

He got back and, together with his family, found a way to prevent the apocalypse from happening. It had taken much longer than he expected it to and every single day that passed, his heart longed more. But, in the back of his head, he knew that his family still needed him and that his time still hadn‘t quite come yet.

But, all this time, Dave waited for him.

**Author's Note:**

> these boys make my heart cry. i hope yall like this and if you do kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. also im sorry for being so bad at tagging stuff.  
> (my tumblr is @hargrevees come cry with me)


End file.
